Phoenix Renaissance
by Citrus Tee
Summary: Recueil d'OS écrits sur prompts, sur les ruptures et/ou réconciliations des couples de Glee. Du Klaine au Finnchel, en passant par du Sugar/Quinn ou du Kurt/Santana... Rating K à M.
1. Prologue et présentation

**Oyé, peuple Gleek !**

Me revoilà, après plus d'un mois d'absence! Désolée pour ça, mais je navigue actuellement entre la Floride et la France, ce qui me laisse relativement peu de temps pour écrire et publier...

Une nouvelle idée a alors germé dans mon esprit pendant le vol Paris-Atlanta (en 9h de vol, me direz vous, on a le temps d'avoir plein d'idées!) : faire un recueil de song-fics centré sur les ruptures et/ou les réconciliations de nos couple Gleeliens !

Ce sera ce que l'on peut appeler un recueil ouvert à tous : c'est vous qui donnez les sujets! C'est simple : une review, avec une chanson, un couple et une idée. Je me charge du reste! Entre 200 et 2000 mots environ, tous les couples sont autorisés, tous les ratings, UA ou non!

Bien sur, je peux aussi revisiter des scènes existantes, les prolonger...

Je suis toute ouïe à vos idées! J'espère que vous aimerez soumettre vos idées : je tiendrais au courant l'auteur de la review de la progression de l'écriture de son OS, de la date de publication... Et n'oubliez pas : premier arrivé, premier servi !

Je vous fait plein de gros poutous et attends vos idées!

_Citrus Tee ;)_


	2. 1: You are the love of my life, Kurt

Ah que coucou !

Mon premier OS du recueil! *fière de moi, là*

Ecrit sur un prompt de **Latrappesouris**, sur le couple Klaine, et la chanson "I Have Nothing". Pour ce qui est de la situation... Et bien, je vous laisse découvrir !

Merci aussi à **Dark Roz** et** Young Porcelain**, pour les prompts des deux prochains OS à paraître (1 par semaine, voire 2 si j'ai le temps!). Je vous aime tellement les filles!

Je n'abandonne pas "Changes apparences, changes existences", j'ai juste besoin d'un peu plus d'inspiration pour boucler le chapitre 6 :)

Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien, même pas l'idée (bouhouhou!)

Pour les reviews, je ne force personne, mais si une idée vous titille... Et bien, titillez la bubulle en bas! Je me ferais un plaisir d'écrire pour vous! Et j'attends aussi vos avis sur les OS déjà écris, bien sur! (Et sinon, je ne force personne hein!)

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**_1. You are the love of my life, Kurt_**

_« Cette chanson est pour tous ceux qui voudrait se faire pardonner, d'hier, de demain ou d'aujourd'hui... »_

Quand Kurt s'était levé de sa chaise, Blaine avait deviné qu'il allait se passer quelque chose. Après cette phrase, il en était convaincu. Comme par automatisme, ses yeux se lièrent à ceux de Kurt, ces deux lagons bleus dans lesquels il s'était tant de fois noyé... Ce regard envoûtant qui lui faisait perdre la raison, qui rendait ses jambes flageolantes et ses mots incertains. Blaine pouvait lire tout ce que Kurt souhaitait faire passer dans ce regard-là :

_« Je t'aime, malgré toutes les étapes que nous devons réussir et tous les obstacles à franchir. »_

Quand la voix claire du châtain s'éleva dans la pièce, le bouclé perdit sa capacité à penser rationnellement. Il se laissa bercer par les mots qui s'échappaient de Kurt, des mots qui prenaient tout leur sens dans cette situation...

_Share my life  
Take me for what I am  
'Cause I'll never change  
All my colors for you_

Les yeux bleus ne l'avaient pas lâché. La mélodie était douce, et la voix de Kurt la rendait presque irréelle, féerique. Ses émotions étaient confuses : il voulait à tout prix se lever et prendre Kurt dans ses bras, mais ce serait avouer qu'il lui manquait. Leur dispute restait encore gravée au fer rouge dans sa mémoire.

_Take my love  
I'll never ask for too much  
Just all that you are  
And everything that you do_

Il ne savait pas si quelque chose avait eu lieu entre son petit ami et ce dénommé Chandler. Il ne voulait pas savoir. Trop peur de souffrir s'il apprenait la vérité. L'amour aveugle qu'il portait à Kurt lui faisait parfois perdre la raison : s'il décidait de partir, il ne savait pas s'il s'en remettrait. L'amour était tout ce qu'il lui restait.

_I don't really need to look__  
__Very much farther__  
__I don't wanna go__  
__Where you don't follow__  
__I don't hold it back again__  
__This passion inside__  
__Can't run from myself__  
__There's nowhere to hide_

Il ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais il avait déjà accordé son pardon à Kurt. Et le voir mettre autant de cœur à lui prouver qu'il l'aimait lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux. Il ne put empêcher son regard de devenir flou, ni les lignes de se mettre à tanguer et les larmes à couler sur ses joues. Il savait tous les regards tournés vers lui, mais il s'en fichait. Il n'y avait plus que Kurt et lui, dans leur monde. Celui où personne ne pouvait les atteindre.

_Don't make me close one more door__  
__I don't wanna hurt anymore__  
__Stay in my arms if you dare__  
__Must I imagine you there?__  
__Don't walk away from me__  
__I Have Nothing__  
__Nothing__  
__Nothing, if i don't have you…_

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre que la chanson était terminée et que le silence s'était abattu sur la salle. Les larmes qui ruisselaient sur les joues de Kurt n'étaient que l'écho des siennes. Larmes de joie, de soulagement, de peur, d'amour. Larmes de vie.

_/_

Il était assis sur le lis de Kurt, à la même place que quelques jours auparavant. Mais cette fois-çi, ce n'était pas la déception qui étreignait son cœur. C'était la peur. Peur que Kurt n'accepte pas les pitoyables excuses à la distance qu'il avait instauré entre eux avant cet… Incident qu'avait été Chandler. Peur que le châtain lui annonce qu'il le quittait pour Mr. Between the Sheets, et que sa chanson n'était qu'une chanson d'adieu. Aussi, quand il vit que Kurt allait ouvrir la bouche, il le coupa vivement :

« -Non, Kurt, laisse-moi commencer. En fait, je ne sais même pas par où commencer… J'ai tellement de choses à te dire. Je t'aime, Kurt, plus que tout. Et je pensais que tu n'en doutais pas. Mais tu sais à quel point les mots ne sont pas ma spécialité : je n'ai jamais créé que des catastrophes. Je sais que j'ai eu tort, ou tout du moins je l'espère, quand j'ai pensé qu'il y aurait pu y avoir quelque chose entre toi et Chandler. Désolé d'avoir douté de toi…

- Comment t'en blâmer, » murmura Kurt, « alors que je ne pensais qu'à ma petite personne sans imaginer une seconde que tu puisses souffrir toi aussi ? Je pense que la chanson que tu as chantée hier était une grande claque. La seconde, après ton éloignement. Je ne me rendais pas compte combien j'ai été con, sur le coup. Je veux dire, jouer avec tes sentiments de la manière dont je l'ai fait, me donne l'impression de n'être rien d'autre qu'un abruti fini. C'est ce que j'ai été, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu m'as fait réaliser que quoi que je fasse, je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier ? Que même quand je tente de poser des barrières entre nous, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être jaloux d'un simple gars quasi-inconnu ? Je ne pourrais que te remercier ! Kurt… Dans quelques mois, tu seras parti. Avec cette toute nouvelle vie, ces tous nouveaux amis, toutes ces choses flambants neuves, alors que je serai resté ici. Seul.

-Blaine… » L'interrompit Kurt, les larmes brillant à nouveau dans son regard. « Tu ne seras jamais seul. Jamais. »

Un sourire fatigué germa sur les lèvres de Blaine. Il était heureux, à cet instant. Malgré sa voix qui déraillait et la cohorte des sentiments qui se pressait à la porte de son cœur.

« -Si, Kurt. Physiquement, tu ne seras plus là quand je voudrais te serrer dans mes bras. Et tu as raison. J'ai été distant. Et je m'en excuse. Mais je – j'essayais simplement d'imaginer à quoi ressemblerait ma vie sans toi à mes côtés. Tu es l'amour de ma vie, Kurt. Et je suis bien emmerdé d'avoir à apprendre, pour l'année prochaine, ce que signifie le fait d'être seul. Mais j'ai tiré une leçon de cette semaine : je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans toi. Je ne pourrais que survivre. Alors laisse-moi profiter de toi, entièrement, pleinement, tant que tu es encore là. A mes côtés.

-Blaine, je serais toujours à tes côtés. Quelle que soit la distance qui nous sépare. Quelle que soit l'heure du jour ou de la nuit. Le mois de l'année. L'année de notre vie… »

_Don't walk away from me  
Don't walk away from me  
Don't you dare walk away from me  
I have nothing  
Nothing  
Nothing, if I don't have you  
You, if I don't have you_

* * *

Vos avis? Vos critiques? Vos prompts? Vos jets de tomates (ah non pas ça en fait!)? BUBULLE !

Rendez vous la semaine prochaine ;)


	3. 2: In another world, I would be your man

Bonjour à tous ! Comme promis, mon deuxième OS. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, car j'ai vraiment mis mon cœur dans cette écriture. Certes, j'ai un peu dépassé la limite de mots, mais je ne pouvais pas raccourcir indéfiniment : je partais à la base sur presque 4200 mots, mais je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait beaucoup trop de blabla autour. Alors j'ai épuré.

J'avais vraiment besoin d'écrire ça. Alors je remercie mon harceladorable **Dark Roz**, qui a franchement été mon inspiration avec ses histoires magnifiques. Et, oh ! Magie ! Le prompt était d'elle aussi ! La vie est bien faite O

Je reviens à mes premiers amours d'écriture, c'est-à-dire peu de dialogue, plus de sentiments. Enfin, j'espère.

Résumé : Un hall de gare. Deux chemins intimement liés. Un croisement. Un regard. Puis un autre. Un choix prédestiné. « Ça fait un an aujourd'hui. ».  
Couple : Klaine  
Situation : Je vous laisse découvrir, je pense que vous allez deviner !

Je dédicace cet OS à tous ceux qui ont reviewé le chapitre précédent, à ma meilleure FFriend **Young Porcelain**, alias Claire, et à ma meilleure amie en vrai, Louise !

Bonne lecture, et surtout, toujours plus de review et de prompt ! (Et pourquoi pas autre chose que du Klaine ? ;) )

* * *

_**2. In another world, I would be your man…**_

Il y a cet inconnu, là, qui marche en sifflotant, la tête baissée vers ses chaussures. Il y a ce jeune garçon qui court après les oiseaux et sa mère qui le regarde en faisant semblant de le réprimander. Mais il y a cet éclat de malice dans son regard qui ne trompe personne. Il y a ce vieil homme bougon qui traine des pieds en maudissant la terre entière. Il y a ce joueur d'accordéon qui fredonne un air, le regard dans le vague. Mélancolique.

Des dizaines d'inconnus qui passent devant toi sans te voir. Trop pressés, trop occupés. Peur de rater le coche. Le coche de cette vie impitoyable qui ne les attend jamais. Et il n'y en pas de suivant.

Tu aimes cet endroit. Tu sais que rien n'y est définitif, que des centaines de vies s'y croisent et s'entrecroisent chaque jour à l'infini. Un train, puis un autre. Des baisers d'adieu, des étreintes de bienvenue. Les gens qui courent avec leur valise cahotante derrière eux, et ceux qui cherche désespérément quelqu'un des yeux. Ceux qui marche droit devant sans attendre personne, ceux qui sont en famille et pas pressés. Heureux.

Le choix est le moteur d'une existence. Une gare, c'est le meilleur endroit pour choisir. Un jour, tu rêves de te poster devant un panneau d'affichage, de lire les destinations, et de choisir celle que tu aimes le plus. Celle dont le nom te transporte loin de la pollution citadine et de l'empressement humain.

Mais tu sais que tu ne le feras pas. Tu attends. Tu ne peux pas partir. Tu ne sais pas qui tu attends, tu ne sais pas pour combien de temps. Tu ne sais plus depuis combien de temps. Tu sais simplement que tu es là pour quelqu'un que tu ne dois pas abandonner. Une dernière chance accordée. Un virage dans ton existence morne et bien rangé de petit New Yorkais anodin.

Tu suis des yeux les mouvements flous des oiseaux dans le ciel. Ils sont libres. Mais sont-ils heureux ? Le bonheur ne consiste pas en la présence d'une ancre, d'un point de chute ? Ces animaux n'ont pas de foyer. Ils vivent de cieux en cieux sans jamais s'abandonner à descendre pour ne plus jamais s'envoler. Pour eux, le ciel est une maison sans cesse en mouvement. Mais tu as besoin de stabilité. Tu ne serais pas heureux, là-haut.

Tu baisses à nouveau les yeux, qui tombent sur ces chewing-gums collés au sol. Des centaines et des centaines. Chacun à une histoire. Un a été mâché par cet homme d'affaire qui veut avoir l'haleine fraiche pour ce rendez-vous de la plus grande importance. L'autre a été vite craché parce que le gout surprenait. Lui est le préféré de cette jeune fille, et vient du paquet offert par celui qu'elle aime. Aimait. Celui qui l'a plaquée sur un quai de gare. Et elle l'écrase comme elle écraserait cet homme.

Chaque fragment d'un univers a une histoire. Son histoire propre. Celle insignifiante de la poussière, celle impressionnante de la voute de cette station. Chacune vaut la peine d'être contée à celui qui s'y intéresse. On peut refaire un monde avec l'histoire d'un grain de sable. On peut détruire un monde avec l'épopée d'une machine.

Mais l'Homme est la machine la plus complexe qui existe aujourd'hui. La plus belle, la plus terrifiante. La plus intelligente, la plus inculte. Elle croit tout savoir, mais ne sait pas que tout évolue. Même ces connaissances durement acquises. Rien n'est définitif. On doit sans cesse se remettre en question. Nos choix, notre liberté et notre survie. Notre survie dans ce monde impitoyable ou seul le plus fort et le plus malin survit. L'arène de la vie.

Mais tu n'es resté que spectateur de ta vie. Une machine sans âme. Mais ne dit-on pas que celui qui n'a pas connu le bonheur ne connait pas le malheur ? Tu as connu le bonheur. Tu l'as effleuré, tu l'as senti, tu l'as serré dans ses bras. Puis le bonheur s'est envolé. Il s'en est allé rejoindre les oiseaux migrateurs, là-haut ans le ciel d'azur. Alors tu n'es plus qu'une armure vide. Tu sonnes creux.

Tu as mené ton ultime combat. Maintenant, tu es en paix. En paix avec toi-même et les démons qui t'agitais autrefois. Ceux qui t'avaient poussé à partir loin de lui.

Ta vie est construite sur une attente. Tu crois que tu as fait une croix sur ton passé mais chaque fois que tu croises un regard un peu trop bleu, une voix un peu trop fluette, tu sens ton cœur battre à mille à l'heure. Et tu te rappelles des derniers mots que tu as prononcés. Ceux qui ont signé votre fin.

_« Je—je pense qu'il vaut mieux que l'on s'arrête là. Je ne veux pas que l'on gâche nos vies à s'attendre. Une chance, quelle qu'elle soit, ne se présentera pas deux fois. Je ne—oublie ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour. Je suis capable de vivre sans toi. Et toi aussi. Mon bonheur ne dépend pas du tien. Je me sens trop prisonnier à l'idée de devoir attendre un an avant de commencer ma vie. Je ne me sens pas prêt à mettre ma vie en jeu pour une amourette de jeunesse. »_

Un tissu de mensonge par lequel tu n'avais cherché qu'à te convaincre toi-même. Kurt était ton équilibre, ton oxygène. Son rire, ses yeux pétillants, sa démarche souple… Tous ces détails étaient les moteurs de ta vie. Mais tu préférais que Kurt vive sa vie et soit heureux. Au risque de détruire _ta_ vie.

Et Kurt t'avais écouté. L'année écoulée, il n'avait pas cherché à te rejoindre à Lima. Ni pour le bal de fin d'année. Ni pour la remise des diplômes. Ni quand tu avais appris que Burt lui avait annoncé ton arrivée imminente à New York. La ville du renouveau. Mais il n'y avait pas eu de seconde chance pour vous.

Juste un _Tu_. Juste un _Il_.

Un _Tu_ rabaissé à l'échelle du citadin moyen sans ambition dans sa pauvre vie banale et insipide. Condamné à suivre, tel un mouton discipliné, ses congénères dans des gestes qui se répétaient à l'infini, chaque jour, chaque semaine. Toujours les mêmes. Pas d'écart à la règle sacrée de la normalité.

Un _Il_ projeté au rang de star, adulé par les fans, haït par ses collèges jaloux de sa classe, de son aisance naturelle sur scène. Un chanteur mondialement reconnu comme l'un des plus prometteurs de sa génération. Pourtant, nombre étaient les candidats à se bousculer au portillon. Mais tous les journalistes et critiques mondiaux étaient unanimes : il n'avait pas raté sa vie.

_Ça c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Kurt a réussi là où tu as médiocrement échoué. Parce qu'il ne passait pas ses journées à se lamenter de son sort et de sa connerie de jeunesse. Parce qu'il s'est pris en main et a mis un pied devant l'autre pour avancer. Parce que la vie ne lui a pas fait plus de cadeau qu'à toi, mais qu'il a su saisir sa chance au moment où elle passait._

Et aujourd'hui, assis sur ce banc, sur ce quai de gare, t'attends. Penn Station. Tu entends le sifflet des chefs de gare qui ordonnent le départ des trains. Un ballet de bruit, de mouvements, d'odeur. Le parfum excitant du voyage et de l'aventure. La terre promise au bout du chemin de fer, en quelque sorte. Mais toi, ta terre promise, elle est déjà à New York. Peut-être en concert, ou à se pavaner devant des journalistes ou des paparazzis au bras de sa nouvelle conquête.

Non.

Kurt ne se pavane pas. Il ondule gracieusement, avec cette attitude féline et adorablement sexy qui avait conquis ton cœur. Il ne laissait aucun de ses gestes aux bons soins du hasard, calculant chacune de ses décisions comme s'il s'agissait de la plus importante de sa vie. Alors non, Kurt ne se pavane pas. Il montre à tous ces New Yorkais aguerris qu'ils ne sont que des péquenots face à lui. Qui les écrasera et qu'un jour, ils le regarderont avec respect, et non plus ce mélange de dédain et d'amusement qui teint aujourd'hui leurs pupilles.

_Encore un prétentieux qui se croit le Elton John ou le Paul McCartney de demain parce qu'il a sorti une chanson de pacotille et que des jeunes filles pré-pubères lui ont crié leur amour à un de ses concerts. Mais le pauvre, il va bien vite atterrir… _

Mais tu sais que Kurt est parti pour voler encore longtemps…

/

L'horloge murale de la gare sonne 20h. Une foule de travailleurs pressés s'agglutinent aux portes du métro qui dessert toute la ville. Les gens sortent des bureaux, harassés et le plus souvent de mauvaise humeur, épuisés par une dure journée de labeur ingrat. Les coups, les cris et les insultes fusent. Il n'y a plus cette magie qui habite le train. Ici, tout est trop être à terre. Ici, tout te ramène invariablement à ta triste condition d'être humain de pacotille. Ici, tu ne verras jamais le bonheur.

Alors tu remontes les marches qui le séparent de l'extérieur. Une à une. Chacun de tes pas est une chanson.

_Un._ Teenage Dream. La première fois que tu avais chanté devant Kurt.

_Deux._ Hey, Soul Sister. Votre première chanson ensemble.

_Trois._ Silly Love Songs. Ton premier faux pas.

_Quatre_. Misery. Cet appel à l'aide inconscient.

_Cinq_. Blackbird. La prise de conscience.

_Six_. Candles. Votre premier duo, gage d'amour.

_Sept_. Somewhere Only We Know. Un au revoir. Le premier.

_Huit_. Dancing Queen. Votre première danse.

_Neuf_. It's Not Unusual. Un renouveau, dans un ailleurs bien différent.

_Dix_. One Hand, One Heart. Un message à celui qui faisait battre ton cœur.

_Onze_. Ben. Déclaration d'amour de Kurt. A jamais.

_Douze_. Love Shack. Ta réponse. Et depuis toujours.

_Treize._ It's Not Right But It's Okay. Première vraie dispute. Souffrance.

_Quatorze._ I Have Nothing. Un ange qui te parle du plus profond de lui-même.

_Quinze_. The One That Got Away. Un adieu. Définitif. Une fêlure dans ton cœur.

La chanson te vient automatiquement en tête. Pour l'avoir fredonné des centaines de fois. Comme un appel à l'aide auquel personne n'avait jamais répondu. Juste des regards de biais et des messes basses dans la rue quand tu chantais en public. Mais tu t'en foutais. Rien ne comptait plus dans cette vie morne et barbante qui était désormais la tienne.

_Summer after high school when we first met__  
__We'd make out in your Mustang to Radiohead__  
__And on my 18__th__ birthday we got matching tattoos_

« Excusez-moi… Désolé de vous importunez, mais pourriez-vous baisser d'un ton ? C'est un lieu public, pas une chorale. »

Tu t'apprêtes à répliquer que tu es libre de tes droits, que tu peux bien faire ce que tu veux sans avoir à s'occuper des rabat-joie grincheux dans son genre. Mais quand tu relèves la tête, hargneux, ton souffle se bloque dans ta gorge. Les larmes te viennent aux yeux sans que tu ne puisses les contrôler d'une quelconque manière.

_Used to steal your parent's liquor and climb to the roof__  
__Talk about our future like we had a clue__  
__Never planned that one day I'd be losing you_

Ce n'est pas possible. En chair et en os devant toi, celui qui hante tes rêves et tes cauchemars. Tes jours et tes nuits. Tes pleurs et tes rares sourires. Celui qui a façonné ta vie, celui qui est devenu le pilier d'une construction aussi instable qu'éphémère. Celui qui t'as permis de renverser des montagnes un an plus tôt et qui aujourd'hui lui coupe le souffle tel un vulgaire pantin de bois.

_In another life, I would be your man__  
__We'd keep all our promises__  
__Be us against the world__  
__In another life, I would make you stay__  
__So I don't have to say you were the one that got away__  
__The one that got away_

Il ne t'a pas reconnu. Il est replongé dans sa revue. La façon dont il croise ses jambes, ses sourcils légèrement froncés, sa mimique adorable. Ses cheveux châtains qui retombent délicatement sur son front. Ses yeux bleus aussi purs qu'un océan. Rien n'a changé. Le Kurt qui te faisait face un an auparavant est toujours là. Après sa célébrité fulgurante. Après ta descente vers la nullité absolue. Vous vous faites face. Tu le vois, le dévore, le capture du regard. Il ne te voit même pas. Ta présence ne le touche pas.

Mais ça ne peut pas se terminer comme ça.

_I was June and you were my Johnny Cash__  
__Never one without the other we made a pact__  
__Sometimes when I miss you I put those records on, woah_

« Kurt… »

Ta voix tremble et s'étrangle, et tu te hais pour ça. Tu te hais de souffrir autant alors que lui semble avoir tourné la page. Tu te hais de ne pas réussir à montrer cette figure impassible qui est ta marque de fabrique depuis un an. Tu te hais. Tu hais les passants qui vous ignorent. Tu hais ce regard fixe du vieil homme là-bas. Tu hais le monde pour s'acharner sur toi.

_Someone said you had your tattoo removed__  
__Saw you downtown singin' the blues__  
__It's time to face the music__  
__I'm no longer your muse_

Enfin, il relève la tête. « Puis-je avoir la paix ? Je ne signerai pas d'autographe, et sachez que vous chantez terriblement faux et- »

Sa voix se tait à son tour. Mais ses yeux parlent pour lui. La surprise que se peint sur son visage n'est pas feinte. Puis elle laisse la place à de la tristesse. De la résignation. Du dégout, presque. Mais pas d'amour.

« Tiens. Un revenant. Bonjour, Blaine. Tu as besoin d'argent ou quelque chose comme ça ? Parce que si c'est le cas, adresse toi à mon agent. Il te donnera ce qu'il faut pour tes besoins, mais je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi. Je ne veux plus de ta présence dans ma vie, je ne t'aime- »

_But in another life, I would be your man__  
__We'd keep all our promises__  
__Be us against the world__  
__In another life, I would make you stay__  
__So I don't have to say you were the one that got away__  
__The one that got away…_

Tes lèvres sur les siennes coupent sa phrase. Tu ne veux pas entendre la fin. Tu ne veux pas que l'inévitable se produise. Tu ne veux pas payer le prix de tes erreurs.

_Merde. Je suis juste raide dingue de lui._

Le baiser a un gout de fin du monde. Tu sens ta surprise, la sienne. Tu sens qu'il se met à répondre à ce baiser et plus rien n'importe autour de vous. Ses lèvres épousent la forme des tiennes. Ta langue cherche la sienne, tes doigts s'agrippent désespérément à ses épaules. Tel le naufragé à sa bouée de sauvetage. Kurt est ta bouée dans le naufrage qu'est ta vie. Un fiasco.

Tu ne veux pas le laisser partir. Tu gémis et te détache finalement de lui. Tu sens tes joues mouillées et ne te rappelle même pas à quel moment tu as commencé à pleurer. Mais tu ne pleure pas.

_All this money can't buy me a time machine, no__  
__Can't replace you with a million rings. No-o-o__  
__I should told you what you meant to me, woah__  
__'Cause now I pay the price_

Ce sont ses larmes qui mouillent tes joues. Des perles argentées roulent le long de ses joues pâles. Il ne fait plus semblant.

« Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à t'en vouloir ? Tu m'explique pourquoi inconsciemment, où que j'aille, mon regard te cherche et se perd dans les moindres orbes vertes qu'il rencontre ? Pourquoi suis-je devenus si accro à toi ? A quel moment mon bonheur a-t-il commencé à dépendre du tien ? Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un chante cette chanson. Parce que j'avais peur de fondre en larmes. Puis je t'ai entendu, et j'ai cru que je rêvais. Mais je n'ai jamais cru aux trop grands rêves. Alors j'ai préféré taire la douleur en faisait taire la voix. Merde, Blaine, ça fait un an aujourd'hui… »

« Je sais. »

Tu es pitoyable, mais tu ne peux rien dire d'autre. Tes mots se noient, et ne franchissent jamais la barrière de tes lèvres. Tu as tant de chose à dire, tant de douleur, de peine à exprimer… Mais les mots ne sont pas ton meilleur ami. Loin de là.

Alors tu celles vos lèvres d'un baiser plein de promesses. Doux, mesuré, prévenant. Un message clair.

_Je veux passer le reste de mes jours avec toi, à regarder les passants qui courent, ceux qui se trainent, ceux qui sont heureux et ceux qui, tout simplement, vivent…_

Et ici, sur un quai de gare, deux garçons s'embrassent. Ce n'est pas un baiser d'au revoir. Ce n'est pas un baiser de bienvenue. Vos routes ne se sont jamais vraiment séparées. Il y a toujours eu ce fil, ce lien invisible. Alors aujourd'hui…

_In another life, I would make you stay__  
__So I don't have to say you were the one that got away__  
__The one that got away_

Est une autre vie.

* * *

Prompt: couple: Klaine  
chanson: "The one that got away" de Katy Perry  
situation: Réconciliation. Kurt et Blaine ont rompu quand Kurt était en dernière année au lycée, il a fait sa vie à New York et Blaine ne l'a jamais oublié. Quelques années plus tard, le hasard fait qu'ils se rencontrent et créent ce "in another world, I would be your man/I would make you stay"...

J'ai pris quelques libertés avec le prompt ma chère, j'espere que tu ne m'en voudras pas !

Les reviews sont interdites. Surtout pas de commentaires agréables sur l'OS ou n'importe quoi, pas de prompts et pas d'encouragement. C'est connu que ça ne fais absolument pas plaisir aux auteurs.  
(En revanche pour les critiques, lâchez-vous !)


	4. 3: Sebastian doesn't mean anything to me

Oyé gentes damoiselles (damoiseaux!) : voici venu sur son fier destrier, le messager. Je vous apporte dans vos contrées éloignées un nouvel OS posté de Miami où il fait chaud, le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent et les auteurs se font bronzer !

C'était la minute je-perds-les-pédales ! (Oui, ça m'arrive souvent, mais c'est NORMAL. Demandez à **Young Porcelain**.)

Bref, un OS sur un prompt de **Young Porcelain** (oui, la même qu'au-dessus) qui exceptionnellement n'a donc pas corrigé cet OS. Dédicace à **Audrey**, qui comprendra pourquoi, à **Claire** et à **Dark Roz** qui sera toujours présente et que j'en remercie.

Personnellement, je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite de ce texte. J'attends TOUS vos avis avec impatience !

Quant aux prompts, toujours pareil : un couple (sauf Klaine jusqu'à nouvel ordre), une situation (dispute/réconciliation), et une chanson =)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**3. Sebastian doesn't mean anything to me**_

Blaine avait la voix cassée d'avoir trop crié, les yeux secs d'avoir trop pleuré, le cœur brisé d'avoir trop souffert. Kurt était parti. _Parti_.

Et il ne pouvait blâmer que lui-même pour ce départ.

Assis à même le sol, il laissa à nouveau les larmes qu'il croyait taries se mettre à couler. Il ramena ses genoux contre son torse, psalmodiant des phrases sans queue ni tête où un seul mot revenais à chaque fois :

_Pardon. _

Il ne savait même plus pour quoi il s'excusait. Il s'excusait pour trop de choses. Trop d'erreurs accumulées. D'abord cette stupide crise de jalousie à propos de ce Chandler. Qu'est ce qui l'avait pris de réagir ainsi ? Kurt avait pourtant d'autres amis dont ils étaient très proches dans son entourage, et il n'en avait jamais fait cas…

_Tu as peur qu'il parte. Tu as peur qu'un jour il se rende compte que tu n'es vraiment pas assez bien pour lui et que tu ne vaux pas la peine qu'il se morfonde._

Et voilà où cette crise grotesque les avaient menés. Au fond du trou.

Il sentit son portable vibrer contre sa cuisse, le visage de Sebastian s'affichant à l'écran. Sebastian.

Voilà la cause de son malheur. Après avoir quitté la maison de Kurt à la suite de leur dispute, il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à rentrer chez lui. Il ne voulait pas voir le visage victorieux de son père qui signifiait « Tu vois que tu perdais ton temps avec ce garçon. Aller, rends toi présentable, nous avons un diner ce soir, et je voudrais te présenter à cette charmante jeune fille dont le père est sur le point de conclure un accord avec mon entreprise. »

Mais il ne voulait pas de cette vie. Alors il avait erré dans les rues noires et silencieuses de Lima, désœuvré, jusqu'à arriver en centre-ville où il était tombé par hasard sur le bar ou lui et Kurt avait été ensemble. Le Scandal's. Ses pas l'avaient inconsciemment guidé jusqu'à l'intérieur, ou il l'avait retrouvé. Et c'est à ce moment que tout avait débordé.

« Alors, Blaine, on est seul ce soir ? On a perdu son caniche ? Aller, viens boire un verre… »

Et Blaine n'avait même pas eu la force de s'offusquer du surnom que Sebastian venait d'affubler à son petit-ami, et s'était laissé entrainer vers le bar. Un verre après l'autre, une chose ne entrainant une autre, il s'était retrouvé dans le lit de Sebastian le lendemain matin, avec pour seule compagnie une gueule de bois carabinée et un post-it sur l'oreiller voisin du sien :

_**« Dispute toi avec Kurt quand ça te chantes. »**_

Il avait eu peur de comprendre. Puis quand il avait remarqué sa nudité, et l'odeur légère du sexe qui flottait dans la chambre, il s'était senti rougir, tandis qu'une rage et une honte grandissantes l'envahissaient. Il avait trompé Kurt ! Bourré, avec celui qui avait failli lui faire perdre un œil !

Comment se regarder dans un miroir après ça ?

Il avait rassemblé ses affaires, était rentré chez lui et comptait taire cet incident auprès de Kurt. Mais c'était sans compter sa manie de laisser ses affaires trainer un peu partout quand il allait chez lui…

Et c'était ainsi que Kurt s'était retrouvé à lire un SMS de Sebastian on ne peut plus explicite.

« -Blaine ! Ton portable vibre !

-Regarde qui c'est ! » Avait-il répondu, occupé à cuisiner des fondants au chocolat dans la cuisine, les mains dans la pâte et la musique à fond.

La plus grosse erreur de sa vie.

_**« Coucou mon petit Blaine-bête-de-sexe, quoi de neuf ? Pas de Chandler-prétexte-pour-déserter ce soir ? Pas de partie d'auto-tamponneuses en vue ? »**_

Le pire ? Kurt n'avait même pas crié. Il était arrivé dans la cuisine, éteint la musique, et avait tourné vers Blaine un visage fermé et avait parlé d'une voix froide comme un glaçon. C'était cette voix qui avait fait peur à Blaine.

« -Et bien, on peut dire qu'il a le sens de la formule ce cher Sebastian. Auto-tamponneuses, vraiment ? »

Pourquoi aurait-il cherché à se justifier ? Il méritait cette haine qui se dégageait de son petit ami.

« -Maintenant, Blaine, tu vas sortir de cette maison. Ou plutôt, je vais sortir. Tu vas nettoyer la cuisine, récupérer tes affaires dans ma chambre. La bague qui est sur ma table de chevet aussi. Ensuite tu partiras. Dans ½ heure je serais revenu. Et crois-moi, il vaut mieux pour toi que tu sois parti à ce moment-là. Et, oh, une dernière chose : je ne veux plus jamais te revoir dans cette maison. Et ne pense même pas à m'adresser la parole. »

Il avait pris son blouson, ses clefs, et était sorti. Sans même claquer la porte.

Et maintenant, une ½ heure plus tard, Blaine était là, dans le salon, ses affaires soigneusement rangées. Mais il n'avait pas le courage de partir, tout simplement. Il ne savait pas ce que Kurt ferait s'il le voyait chez lui alors qu'il lui avait clairement demandé de se casser quelques minutes auparavant.

Il promena son regard sur la pièce. Ses yeux tombèrent sur sa guitare, abandonnée dans un coin. Une envie soudaine d'en jouer le prit. Il la sortit de sa housse, joua quelques accords et se lança sur une chanson qu'il comptait chanter à Kurt le jour de son anniversaire, deux jours plus tard.

_While everybody else is getting out of bed  
I'm usually getting in it, I'm not in it to win it  
And there's a thousand ways you can skin it_

_My feet have been on the floor flat like an idle singer  
Remember winger, I digress  
I confess you are the best thing in my life_

Il avait enchainé les fausses notes sur les premières phrases, mais rapidement le rythme s'était installé. Dans sa tête, sur son manche, dans son cœur.

_But I'm afraid when I hear stories about a husband and wife  
There's no happy endings, no Henry Lee  
But you are the greatest thing about me_

_If it's love_  
_And we decide that it's forever_  
_No one else could do it better_

_If it's love_  
_And we're two birds of a feather_  
_Then the rest is just whenever_

_And if I'm addicted to loving you_  
_And you're addicted to my love too_  
_We can be them two birds of a feather that flock together_

_Love, love_  
_Got to have something to keep us together_  
_Love, love_  
_That's enough for me.._.

« - Took a loan on a house I own, can't be a queen bee without a bee throne, I wanna buy you everything except cologne 'cause it's poison… »

La voix qui avait enchaine sur le second couplet n'était pas la sienne. Plus fluette, plus haute, plus légère. Celle de son âme sœur, son poison personnel. Kurt.

Il n'y eu pas de mots échangés. Pas de pardon en pleurs, malgré ceux qui ruisselaient sur les joues des deux garçons. Pas de cris, d'insultes, d'intimidation parce que Blaine était toujours là, assis par terre au lieu d'avoir déguerpi. Pas de partie de sexe endiablé. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'une réconciliation sur l'oreiller pour savoir que l'un sans l'autre c'était une équation sans solution.

Au fond, je priais pour que tu restes, Blaine. Je priais pour que comme à ton habitude, tu déroge aux règles. C'est con mais ma vie je la dessine pas sans toi dans l'avenir. J'ai besoin de ton parfum, de ta voix, de tes bouclettes et de tout le bonheur que tu m'apportes par paquet tous les jours de ma vie. Alors oui, c'est de l'amour. Depuis toujours et à jamais. Et on emmerde les Sebastian. Et tous ceux qui ne seront pas d'accord pour qu'on l'on vive heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps…

* * *

PROMPT : Je dirais réconciliation de Klaine (Après que Sebastian ait "malencontreusement" couché avec un Blaine ivre après l'épisode Chandler et avant la thérapie de couple de Miss Pillsburry)... Avec un ou plusieurs Klisses…

Voili voilou ! Vous avez vu le nouveau bouton de review ? Il n'appelle que vous !

_*Vieeeens, cher lecteur, vieeeeens te déchainer sur la méchante Caaaamille qui nous a écrit un OS tout pouuurriii…*_

Hum. A la semaine prochaine !


	5. 4: I just can't live without you

**Bonjour bonjour! **

Je m'excuse pour mon retard, dû à une panne d'ordinateur (pour plus de précision, voir NOTE BÊTA sur l'histoire Pink Triangle de** Young Porcelain **(non, je ne fais pas de pub ! :D)), et publie cette semaine mon premier Wemma ! J'espère que je ne vais décevoir personne !

Pour le prompt, proposé par **laure4869**, voir en fin de chapitre !

* * *

**4. I just can't live without you sleeping next to me**

Will se laissa mollement tomber sur le canapé, soufflant. La tête entre les mains, il se repassa en boucle la scène qui venait de se jouer dans cette pièce, une énième dispute avec Emma à propos du mariage. Ils ne pouvaient désormais plus avoir une conversation sans qu'elle ne finisse systématiquement par dévier sur l'organisation de l'évènement : quelles tables, quelles couleurs, quel lieu, quelle date… Chaque détail, aussi infime soit-il, était source de conflit.

Il aimait Emma. De tout son cœur. Mais sa tendance à vouloir tout contrôler, du début à la fin, même les choses les plus insignifiantes, devenait parfois difficile à supporter et lui donnait l'impression de vivre avec un robot sans âme programmé pour remplir les tâches ménagères sans s'autoriser une touche de fantaisie.

Lui, au contraire, voulait que le hasard fasse les choses. Bien sûr, il savait que matériellement, ils devaient prévoir certaines choses, mais il savait aussi que d'autres pouvait être aléatoires et réussies. Après tout, tous les invités se connaissaient et s'appréciaient : pourquoi définir l'endroit où ils devraient s'assoir ?

Alors il n'avait pas manqué de lui faire remarquer cette habitude, et le ton était vite monté entre eux. Emma était sortie, et Will savait qu'elle ne reviendrait pas tout de suite. Ses parents l'accueilleraient pour la nuit, et ne manqueront pas, à leur prochaine rencontre, de lui faire remarquer à quel point il aura été malpoli et désagréable ce jour-là avec leur petite « freaky deaky ». Et même s'il détestait cordialement ces personnes, il savait qu'ils posséderaient une part de la vérité.

Epuisé, il se leva difficilement, jusqu'à sa chambre puis son lit ou il s'échoua lamentablement. A peine quelques minutes après s'être glissé sous les draps, il s'endormit.

Le lendemain, au Glee Club, un murmure collectif parcourait les rangs : Mr Shue était totalement apathique depuis le début de la journée. Il n'avait pas son habituel sourire scotché au visage, était arrivé en retard et débraillé à sa première heure de cours et avait plusieurs fois perdu le fil de ce qu'il racontait. Après s'être moqué pendant quelques minutes, les élèves de la chorale avaient fini par s'inquiéter : Emma n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Ils avaient vite fait le lien et se retrouvait maintenant à essayer d'élaborer un plan…

Will soupira pour la énième fois depuis le début de cette journée catastrophique. Il avait tenté tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur ses cours, sans succès. Il savait que Figgins n'aimerait pas ce comportement, mais il ne pouvait pas lutter. Une mollesse et un découragement profond l'avait envahi, et il ne parvenait pas à s'en débarrasser. C'est pourquoi en entrant dans la salle de chant, il ne remarqua pas les regards posés sur lui, les murmures étouffés. Il ne vit pas le sourire satisfait sur les lèvres de chacun des élèves…

/

**De :** Rachel Berry  
**A :** Will Schuester  
_[4:00 PM]_

Bonjour monsieur!  
Ne me demandez pas comment j'ai eu votre numéro, et bien qu'il s'agisse d'une histoire passionnante que je serais bien aise de vous raconteur une prochaine fois, le temps presse maintenant. Nous savons pour vous et Emma. Rendez-vous à la mairie dans 20 minutes, avec une bague, mais pas de costume. On s'occupe de tout. Comme d'habitude.

Les New Directions

/

**De :** Rachel Berry  
**A :** Emma Pillsbury  
_[4:30 PM]_

Bonjour madame,  
Nous avons besoin de vous à la mairie ! Le maire veut votre avis, en tant que conseillère du lycée de la ville, sur les nouveaux décrets concernant la propreté des lieux d'étude. Finn et moi sommes à la mairie pour régler les derniers détails de notre mariage, il nous a demandé de vous transmettre le message au plus vite. Soyez là dans un quart d'heure !

Rachel Berry

/

Quand monsieur Schuester déboula dans la mairie, à bout de souffle, 15 minutes après la réception du message de Rachel, il rayonnait. Il ne savait pas comment, ni avec quels moyens les ND avaient organisé cela, mais il avait tout de suite compris le message : on lui offrait la possibilité de réparer les erreurs qu'il avait commises plus tôt dans la semaine, avec l'acte le plus important d'une vie de couple : le mariage. Certes, il ne portait qu'un jean et une chemise, mais il savait qu'Emma viendrait et qu'elle serait heureuse. Enfin, il l'espérait…

Quand Emma arriva sur le parking de la mairie, à 5 heures de l'après-midi, elle était tranquille. Mais quand elle entendit la voix de Santana s'élever ans les airs, semblant partir des haut-parleurs situés sur le parvis de la mairie, une hésitation l'envahit. Elle sortit tout de même de la voiture, appréhendant la suite.

_I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us,_

_How we met_

_And the sparks flew instantly_

_And people would say they're the lucky ones_

_I used to know my place was a spot next to you,_

_Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat_

_Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on_

Une Rachel souriante, suivie d'un Kurt bondissant, tenant Blaine par la main, l'accueillirent à l'entrée du batiment. Elle entra, prudente, avant de sursauter à l'approche de Finn, qui vint nouer sa main à celle de Rachel, entonnant un nouveau couplet de la chanson.

_Oh, a simple complication,_

_Miscommunications lead to fallout,_

_So many things that I wish you knew_

_So many walls up that I can't break through_

Peu à peu, ils furent rejoinds par tous les membres du Glee Club, se tenant la main deux par deux, heureux, souriants, rayonnant de Bonheur aux côté de leur moitié. Emma ne pu s'empêcher de repenser à la manière dont ils avaient commencé leur lycée. Et à la manière dont ils le finissaient. Mais quand ils entrèrent dans une salle grande et décorée, elle perdit la capacité de penser.

Les New Directions entamèrent le refrain de la chanson, en chœur, tandis que Will s'avançait entre eux, tout sourire, vêtu simplement d'une chemise bleue et d'un jean foncé. Elle le trouvait plus beau que jamais, à cet instant-là.

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room_

_And we're not speaking_

_And I'm dyin' to know_

_Is it killing you_

_Like it's killing me?_

_Yeah_

_I don't know what to say since a twist of fate, when it all broke down_

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now…_

Le chant s'acheva sur cette phrase, et Will lui tendit une main qu'elle s'empressa de saisir. La peur au ventre, elle le suivit jusqu'au bureau du maire, qui, lui aussi souriant, semblait les attendre. Soudain, Will se tourna vers elle et se mit à parler :

« Je sais que tu voulais un mariage en grandes pompes, avec une belle robe, un mari en costume et un lâcher de colombes à la sortie de l'église. Mais comme rien dans la vie ne se passe vraiment comme on le souhaite, je te demande, du plus profond de mon cœur, de m'épouser à cet instant, dans cette mairie, afin que je ne prenne jamais le risque de te perdre, tout simplement parce que je ne m'en relèverai pas. Je ne suis peut-être pas tous les jours facile à vivre, mais tu es le plus beau cadeau que la vie m'ait fait et pour rien au monde je ne le changerai. Et je n'ai pas besoin d'un costard et d'un prêtre pour te montrer à quel point je t'aime… »

Pour toute réponse, elle lui sauta au coup, l'embrassa passionnément, tandis que tous les spectateurs laissait échapper leur joie, et que les chanteurs entamaient la dernière partie de ce qui serait désormais la chanson du Wemma…

* * *

**Prompt** : Couple : Wemma  
Chanson : The Story of us - Taylor Swift  
Idée : Juste avant leur mariage, ils ont un nouveau désaccord sur l'organisation de celui-ci. Ils se séparent un moment, puis les ND (dont tous ceux partis, revenus pour l'occasion) se débrouillent pour qu'ils viennent quand même à leur mariage, et ils chantent la chanson (donc ici, The Story of Us) de la même manière qu'ils ont chanté Marry You à Burt et Carole. Ils se font des excuses vite fait, prononcent leurs vœux, échangent les alliances, s'embrassent, etc. :P

Et voilà ! J'ose espérer que j'ai déçu le moins de monde… Un seul moyen pour moi de le savoir : review !

A la semaine prochaine, avec du Kurtbastian, prompt de **Dragicobus** !

PS : ALERTE PROMPT ! Je suis bientôt à court de prompts ! Je compte sur vous pour donner vos idées, elles sont toutes les bienvenues ! Merci d'avance !


	6. 5: I'll wait for you as long as you need

**Hey! **Comment ça va bien ou bien? (je suis actuellement claquée, même s'il est il est 10:30 du matin, parce que les grands délires à 1:00 du mat' sur Twitter n'aident pas à faire des phrases cohérentes en guise d'intro. Mais promis je me fais suivre !)

Je suis en retard à cause de ma bétâ (c'est ce qu'ils disent tous !), et aussi de ma flemme (faut le dire) mais c'est pas grave parce que je sais que vous m'aimez et que vous allez pas me détester parce que ce texte est un KurtBastian, huhu. Et en plus, un prompt de Dragicobus que j'aime très très fort et avec qui je peux parler de trucs insignifiants sans avoir l'air con (ce qui est tout un art, je vous assure.).

Exceptionnellement, il ne s'agit pas d'une song-fic. Je ne me voyais pas intégrer une chanson sur cette histoire =)

Je dédicace ce texte à plein de gens géniaux : Young Porcelain, même si je n'ai pas été très présente pour elle ces derniers temps (désolée, puce) Dragicobus qui m'a donné cette magnifique idée Mattoow parce que fangirler sur Sherlock avec elle c'est génial, et qu'elle est juste géniale en fait, ma petite Quinnie Oriane, ma p'tite femme, qui as un poisson volant qui s'appelle Klaine et qui n'est pas très obéissant, Clé/Art sur Twitter qui est absolument ADORABLE et enfin FlawlessHUMMEL (padawan ! ), que j'aime et qui porte bien son nom . Beaucoup de noms pour autant de personnes qui ont été présentes pendant cette écriture !

Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas : _**REVIEW, PROMPTS** _!

* * *

**5. I'll wait for you as long as you need**

Sebastian soupire. Assis sur une chaise inconfortable dans un couloir blanc et stérile, il regarde la pointe de ses chaussures, battant du pied nerveusement. Ses réflexions crée un vrai bordel dans sa tête, bousculées les unes par les autres. Il ne peut pas réfléchir clairement à ce moment toutes ses pensées sont accaparées par le visage du garçon qui se trouve dans la chambre voisine.

Derrière cette porte, blanche elle aussi, semblable à toutes les autres. Derrière cette porte stérile, une pièce plongée dans l'obscurité et dans le silence. Silence lourd seulement troublé par le bruit de la respiration du jeune garçon au teint de porcelaine qui se trouve dans le lit. Encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, plusieurs bandages couvrent son visage, son torse et son cou, et sa jambe gauche est emplâtrée et tenue en l'air grâce à une attelle.

Mais ça, Sebastian ne pouvait le voir. Il pouvait simplement imaginer. Et son imagination était bien assez fertile pour qu'il comprenne. La peur l'avait saisi et tordait son estomac. Il se savait coupable de tout ça.

_Si cette dispute n'avait pas eu lieu…_

Mais il secoue soudainement la tête en se morigénant. Il ne peut pas se flageller pour quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas changer. C'était arrivé. Il pourra simplement aider Kurt à rendre la chose plus supportable.

« -Mr. Smith ? »

La voix avait résonné dans le long couloir vide. Une infirmière à la peau mate et à l'air fatigué par une journée d'intervention, lui fait signe d'approcher.

« -Bien, vous pouvez entrer. Bien sûr, pas de bruit. Je sais que ça peut être difficile à supporter pour le compagnon, mais il vaut mieux pour l'état de notre patient que vous évitiez les éclats dramatiques, » ajoute-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux. Sebastian lui est reconnaissant de ne pas avoir tiqué sur le mot « compagnon ».

Il pousse la porte doucement, passant timidement la tête par l'entrebâillement. Ce qu'il voit le cloue au sol et lui fait monter les larmes aux yeux.

« -Kurt… »

Il est atterré par la vision de celui qu'il aime, allongé dans ce lit, entubé de toute part, maintenu en vie par des machines. Il s'assoit, se prend la tête entre les mains et murmure…

« Je suis con, hein ? Trop con, putain. »

/

_« -Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je ressent ! C'est impossible ! Tout est toujours facile dans l'amour avec toi : le prince charmant qui vient et qui te sauve la vie après avoir déposé un chaste baiser sur tes lèvres rouge rubis, bla bla bla !_

_-Mais tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? J'ai lutté contre ma conscience pendant presque 2 mois avant de te choisir à la place de Blaine ! J'étais déchiré, et à aucun moment je n'ai prétendu que ce que je te demande est facile ! Loin de là ! Mais tu dois prendre tes responsabilités dans notre relation ! » S'énerva Kurt, les poings serrés._

_« -Mince, Kurt, je ne sais PAS ce que je ressent ! Je ne suis sure de rien ! Tu me fais perdre tous mes repères, toutes mes habitudes. Avec toi, j'ai perdu espoir de redevenir un jour cynique et mauvais. Et je ne sais même pas si je considère ça comme une bonne nouvelle ! Je me plie à tes dires. Je t'écoute parler pendant des heures, je te parle pendant des heures. Tu en connais plus sur ma vie qu'une grande partie de ma famille. Mais je ne peux pas te dire ces foutus 3 mots. Ils me sont trop étrangers. Je ne les aie jamais prononcés pour qui que ce soit. Je n'ai pas conscience de leur sens… Ou plutôt j'en ai peur. Peur de ce qu'impliquerai le fait que je les prononce maintenant. Peur de me perdre dans quelque chose que je ne maitrise pas… »_

_A la fin de sa tirade, Sebastian reprit son souffle, blafard. Il venait de livrer son âme à celui qui lui faisait face. Son petit-ami. A celui à qui, au départ, tout l'opposait. Mais dont il ne pourrait plus se passer aujourd'hui…_

/

Le souffle de Kurt, bien que léger, est régulier, tout comme le bip produit par la machine à laquelle il est relié. Il n'ose pas parler de peur de briser le silence, le son monotone, comme si la vie de Kurt ne dépendait que de ça.

Il suit du regard la courbe de ses lèvres pleines et pulpeuses, la base de son cou pâle, puis il remonte lentement sur ses longs cils noirs, ses cheveux d'anges. Il caresse du regard la silhouette allongée en face de lui. Il refuse de laisser ses larmes couler.

Rester fort, toujours.

/

_« -Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer. Ils ne te feront rien._

_-Et qu'est qui te le garantit ? J'en ai marre de souffrir parce que je suis différent et que j'assume ce fait. _

_-Kurt… » Murmura Sebastian, prenant ses mains avec douceur. « Il ne peuvent pas te toucher. Tu es magique, tu es fort. Ils n'ont pas de courage et le savent._

_-Karofsky a voulu me tuer ! Azimio me menace chaque jour de finir dans les poubelles, Rick a décidé que je serais la prochaine cible de sa crosse ! Je vois tous les regards de travers, les murmures dans les couloirs, les coups de coude et les ricanements quand je m'habille un peu spécialement. Et je ne fais rien par peur des représailles ! » S'exclama Kurt, laissant échapper sa colère. « Il est beau mon courage ! Sur le papier tout va bien, mais en pratique que veux-tu que je fasse ? Que je les attaque à coup de sac Marc Jacobs ? Je n'ai pas de courage, je ne pourrais jamais frapper qui que ce soit… »_

_Kurt s'était calmé tout au long de sa tirade. Son souffle était court, ses yeux chargés de larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper. La peine accumulée ces derniers mois ressortait aujourd'hui, sans barrière pour la retenir._

_Et Sebastian n'avait pas répondu par un grand discours, parce qu'il avait déjà livré une grande part de lui-même ce jour-même, en parlant de sa peur de l'amour. Alors il fit l'une des choses qu'il faisait le mieux : se taire et laisser son âme agir. Et son âme lui demanda de prendre Kurt dans ses bras, de le bercer doucement et de lui murmurer à l'oreille :_

_« Reste fort, toujours, Kurt. Ne te laisse pas abattre par toi-même et les autres ne pourront pas t'abattre. »_

_/_

L'infirmière qui l'avait autorisé à entrer passe la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte et lui demande à voix basse s'il désire un café. Perdu dans ses pensées, il refuse. Elle sourit doucement à nouveau en voyant l'état catatonique du jeune homme.

Au premier abord, il lui avait paru prétentieux et arrogant, quand elle l'avait eu au téléphone quelques heures auparavant, pour lui annoncer l'accident du jeune Hummel. Mais sa voix avait perdu toute trace de supériorité quand il avait entendu le nom prononcé par l'infirmière. Il n'avait pu que lui demander le nom de l'hôpital d'une voix tremblante avant de raccrocher, apparemment au bord des larmes.

Et c'était un grand brun paniqué et échevelé qui avait débarqué dans son service quelques heures plus tard, le regard inquiet et le souffle court d'avoir couru.

Mais maintenant, assis sur une chaise blanche bancale, les jambes remontées contre sa poitrine, le regard errant, murmurant ce qui semblait être une chanson, il lui semblait vulnérable. Fragile et bancal, lui aussi. Un peu comme cette chaise.

« - Vous l'aimez vraiment, hum ? »

Sebastian sursaute à l'entente de la voix. Le silence rassurant dans lequel il s'était muré, seulement ponctué par les refrains qu'il fredonne, ceux des chansons préférées de Kurt, vient d'être brisé par la voix chaude de la jeune femme qui l'avait accueilli. Il la dévisage quelques secondes avant de répondre d'une voix brisée.

« - Bien sûr. Mais je ne lui ai jamais dit. C'est con, hein ? Je veux dire, on a parlé de son transfert dans un autre lycée, enfin, un re-transfert. Il avait peur et j'ai dû le rassurer. Mais je sais que malgré l'effet qu'ils auraient pu avoir, je n'ai jamais pu prononcer les trois mots fatidiques. Je pensais qu'il savait à quel point j'étais raide dingue de lui, mais Kurt est comme ça il a besoin qu'on lui dise. Il a trop souffert pour avoir entièrement confiance en les gens. Mais j'ai refusé. Peur de m'engager, vous voyez ? Je lui ai parlé à cœur ouvert, mais ça n'as pas suffi. Alors il est parti en claquant la porte, sans même un au revoir, ce soir-là. Et il devait me rejoindre dans notre restaurant préféré, aujourd'hui. Et il a eu cette putain d'accident… C'est de ma faute. Si je lui avais dit que je l'aime, il ne serait pas parti et on n'aurait pas eu besoin de se réconcilier. Et il n'aurait pas eu cette merde. Encore de ma faute… »

Sebastian achève sa phrase dans un murmure. La jeune femme, touchée, serre son épaule en signe de soutien.

« -Et pourquoi ne pas lui dire maintenant ? Je suis sure qu'il est tout ouïe.

- Je vais passer pour un taré.

-Il n'y a que vous et moi dans cette pièce. » La femme l'encouragea d'un sourire.

« -Kurt… Je sais qu'on aurait pu rêver plus romantique pour une première déclaration d'amour, mais tu sais à quel point je ne suis pas doué pour ce genre de chose. Pas de costume blanc, pas de bouquet ni de musique enchanteresse. Juste toi, moi et une chambre d'hôpital. Un peu glauque, hein ? Mais après tout, le plus important c'est ce que je vais te dire… Alors, voilà : je t'aime. I love you. Ti amo. Ich liebe dish. Te quiero. Peu importe la langue, c'est le but qui compte. Je ne me vois pas passer le reste de ma vie sans toi, donc tu vas te réveiller, m'engueuler parce que mon tee-shirt est pas assorti avec mon pantalon, critiquer ma coupe, les couleurs fades de cette chambre. Tu vas revenir remplir ce monde avec ta bonne humeur et ta joie. Je veux revoir tes yeux briller de cette flamme magique. J'attendrais aussi longtemps que tu as besoin. Parce que je t'aime, figure-toi. Plus que ma propre vie, plus que tout en fait. Je chéris chacun de nos instants et prie pour qu'ils soient encore nombreux. Alors je t'en prie, me laisse pas seul dans ce merdier… »

* * *

Fini ! Peut-être un peu court, mais je ne me voyais pas finir autrement. A vous d'imaginer la toute fin de cette histoire :D

Le prompt, de Dragicobus : Couple : KurtBastian  
Situation : accident de Kurt, Sebastian l'apprend et s'en veut terriblement parce qu'il l'a insulté et qu'ils se sont quittés fâchés et qu'ils devaient se voir le soir même pour s'expliquer au calme et en partant de chez lui, Kurt était vraiment furax, et BADABOUM (sur ma feuille, j'ai reformulé. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Dragicobus ne parle pas ainsi ))

A la semaine prochaine avec un prompt de cline51 !


End file.
